Camp Lemon
by bigglewigger321
Summary: Yes i know bad name, anyway, summery time! Fallow Clarke and Lilly as they have lemons! MWAHAhA, err YAAY!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Welcome to me new story. Following Clarke, son of Hecate, and Lilly, daughter of Nemises... Yippeee, on that note sorta lemon ahead!)**

Clarke hd ony been at CampHalf-Blood for a year now, and he liked had friends. He had fun during Capture the Falgs, and other activities.

He currently, was having a dream in is bed, in the Hecate cabin.

Clarke moaned softly in his sleep. He was dreaming of sex with Piper, one of the most beautiful girls at camp. He had Piper flat on her back, legs over his was playing with her repeaditly pumped in and out of her. Piper kept moaning louder and louder, the more he pumped.

Piper's pussy suddenly clamped down on Clarke's cock as she orgasmed and , still not done, kept pumping into grunted when he finally came.

**Wake up Time.**

Clarke woke up sweating. It was still dark out. His siblings where all grunted in anger. All of that was a dream? He just fucked the prettiest girl in camp! It felt so real.

Clarke grumbled to himself and drifted of to sleep.

**A few hours earlier in the Nemesis cabin**

Lilly was also fairley new to Camp Half-Blood. She was well liked. And didn't really hate anyone. Her siblings tended to keep to themselves. But she was an oddball. Energetic, fun loving, happy etc.

Currently, Lilly was having a fairly good dream.

Lilly was being fucked, doggy style, by Leo Valdez. His 8 inch cock slamming into her from behind.

"M-More!" Lilly cried out, "Fuck me harder!"

Leo immediatley obliged. He picked up speed. They were going fast, now, Leo's hips were a blur.

Lilly kept moaning. Finally her tongue dropped out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Lilly was in heaven! The pleasure was amazing.

Leo opened his mouth, but all that came out, was a loud, "Thwoom!"

Lilly woke up so sudden;y, that she fell out of bed. The Nemises cabin was all awake, all 9 of them.

"W-What's going on?"Lilly asked still in a daxe from her dream.

"How should I know," Jerome muttered.

"Hush Jerome. Lilly, there is something wrong. I bet a prophecy, or just an counseller meeting," Emma, the counsellar replied.

**A few hours Later (Clarke POV)**

Clarke needed some "alone time."

Clarke wandered into the woods with his War-Axe on his back.

Clarke wanderd deeper into the looked back, and couldn't see the cabins.

Clarke hid behind a tree.

He sat down, and slowly pulled down his started to masturbate, in the woods.

He pumped his hand up and down. He felt pleasure, but not like it was in the dream.

Clarke kept at it a few minutes before cumming, and leaving for camp.

**(A/N- First, REVIEW! First lemon(s) Fyi... Second, give me pairings, this won't just follow Clarke and Lilly. SO ideas!And if you haven't, read Caught, my other story, yes shameless advertising!)**


	2. Lacy

**(A/N- Review telling how you like story, or to say pairings you want done)**

**Lilly's POV**

After Lilly woke up, she decided to go for a swim at the lake. Maybe gossip with other campers.

Lilly put on her green two-piece bikini, and headed to the lake. On her wasy, she ran into Leo, literally. She blushed and mumbled something unadibly.

When Lilly got to the lake, she saw only 3 campers. Piper, Drew, and Katie.

Drew was wearing a pink two-piece. Katie a deep emerald green two-piecer, and Piper had on  
>a two-piece red bikini.<p>

"Hey there," Piper said kindly as Lilly walked up. Katie waved happily, and Drew nodded.

"What's up?" Lilly asked.

"Well, apparently, Nico fucked Reyna," Drew said.

"Wha? I thought he liked Rachel?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Oh no! He is clearly in love with Clarrise," Drew said sarcsticaley.

"I heard that Connor and Annabeth did it in the Big House," Katie said.

The girls all giggled. It had been a bussy week, apparently.

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke wasn't sure what to do. Here was Lacy, from the Aphrodite cabin, grinding her self against Clarke.

Sure she was cute, but this was his fisrt time in this situation.

Clarke ended up decideing, what the hell. He picked Lacy up who immediatley wrapped her  
>legs around his waist. Clarke carried Lacy to the Hecate cabin, knowing no one was there.<p>

When they got there, Clarke put Lacy on his bed. He slowly pulled down her pants. She wore light blue panties, he noticed that they were already wet. He slowly pulled those down. he was clean shaven, and she must've been a virgin, because the was so sensitive.

Clarke put her legs over his shoulders and went to work. He made one long lick up her pussy. Lacy's back arched as she moaned.

He picked up speed, still making long licks. The tip of his toung barley pushed in.

"S-Stop teasing!" Lacy cried.

Clarke obliged. He immediatley shoved his whole tongue in, which clearly surprised Lacy.

Lacy moaned louder and more often as Clarke kept licking. Clarke licked Lacy's clit which made her moan louder. Clarke shoved his tongue in one last time as Lacy came. Clarke ate it all up.

Lacy got up, and sat in Clarke's lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she grinded her pussy against his cock.

Clarke lifted her up, and placed her back on on the bed.

He pulled of his pants, and shirt, while Lacy took of her shirt and bra. Lacy had nice boobs, that fit in Clarkes had nicely.

Clarke switched positions, so Lacy was on hovered over his tip.

Lacy slowly lowered herself. His tip so close. Then, Lacy slowly went down. She knew his 8  
>inch cock wouldn't fit at first, but she would try.<p>

She got a few inches in, before her barrier broke. Lacy winced in pain. Clarke didn't move, he knew if he did, it would hurt her.

Lacy slowly lowered herself more. She realised the pain was replaced by pleasure.

Lacy was so tight, Clarke almost didn't fit. Finally though, Lacy had all 8 inches in her.

She started to pick up speed. She moaned uncontrollably. Clarke started to meet her with thrust of his own.

After a few minutes of this, Lacy clamped up, and came, and so did Clarke.

After both came, Lacy collasped onto Clarke, and fell asleep.

Clarke dozed off to, with his cock still inside her.

**(A/N- Review and tell me what you thought, also ways to improve!)**


	3. Travis

**(Sorry for not updating for a while, I did make a new story, A Reunited Love, a Caleo story. I figured I might as well write one, since 1. They are my favorite pairing, and 2. there aren't alot of them out there. With out further ado, Chapter 3.)**

Lilly was tired of all these supposed hook-ups going on. She had just decided that she didn't just want one night stands, or repeated stands. Lilly wanted a real deal relationship. And she knew who with. Travis Stoll.

She didn't know exactley why, maybe it was the deep blue eyes. Or not. Maybe it was because he was fairley mature, yet a little childesh. Whatever the reason, she wanted to date him.

**At Archery**

"Hey Travis, can I ask you something?" LIlly called out to Travis and Connor. She realised her mistake when both of them started walking towards her. "Alone, please."

Conner gave Lilly a dirty look, before shuffling away.

"What's up Lilly?" Travis asked.

"Umm, I don't know how to put this. But,umm, will you go out with me?" Lilly's heart was racing. Thoughts of rejection raced across her mind. She tried to stay calm, but she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Yes. I've wanted to ask you for a while now, but I thought you liked Leo, so I didn't," Travis replied.

"I did, but that was a silly crush," Lilly thought she ruined her chances then and there.

"So, how about i come by you cabin at 7, for a date?" Travis asked.

"Sounds amazing, see you there," Lilly replied.

**Travis and Conner**

"What did Lilly want?" Connor asked when travis got back to the cabin.

"She asked me out, I said yes," Travis said as he laid on his bed.

"Wait what? I mean she's cute, but your type? Nah," Connor said, confuzzled.

"I don't have a type, I just don't like you," Travis replied.

"Touche," replied Connor.

"Do you know what that means?" Joked Travis.

Connor shook his head, and pulled out a comic book.

**Lunch Time.**

Lunch time wasn't that intresting. Clarke sat with the Hecate kids. Lilly sat with the "Gossip" table, which consisted of Piper, Drew, Katie, Kaylee from Apollo, Alex from Aphrodite, and Blake from Iris.

"So, I heard that Butch is dumping Clarisse, something about being to commanding," Blake started the conversation.

"Really, I thought it would be cause she nearly decapitated him," Kaylee replied, "Ya know during sword practice."

"Or the fact she shot him with an arrown in the foot," mused Piper.

"Who do you think he'll date next?" Katie asked.

"Mmm, maybe Lou," Piper replied.

"Ha!" Drew laughed, "How about Thalia, or Annabeth?"

"One, Annabeth is dating Percy. Two, Thalia is a hunter," Alex replied.

"Fine, maybe she can revoke her maiden hood," Drew snapped back. At that Lilly laughed.

"Okay, moving on," Katie started, "Is anyone dating or crushing?"

"Well, I like Malcom," Kaylee started.

"I'm dating Emma," Alex replied.

No one else was apparentley dating or crushing. Lilly looked down.

"Lilly, dear," Katie started, "Who slash what is it?"

"Travis," she muttered under her breathe.

"Who?" Kaylee and Blake asked in unision.

"Travis," Lilly replied.

Piper and Katie giggled, Katie was at a lose for words, and Blake and Alex high-fived each other.

"Good job!" Drew said. The rest of lunch was random gossip.

**At 7:00**

There was a nock at the Nemesis cabin door. Emma was reading a book on Greek Mythology, **(A/N- How ironic) **she looked up, puzzled.

"I'll get it!" Lilly said as she jumped out of her bunk.

Lilly opened the door to see Travis standing there. His brown hair combed over. He wore a white shirt with blue stripes running over it. He wore pale jeans, and nice brown shoes.

"You ready?" Travis asked.

"Yep," Lilly replied.

Travis led her down to the beach. Awaiting them was a picnic blanket with Tiki tourches surronding it. The was a cake, and some fruit.

"I didn't want to do anything to big for our first date, I hope this is okay."

"It's perfect," Lilly replied.

Travis sat down, with Lilly following. The date was basicaly them talking about camp among books, and movies. By the time there date was over, Travis and Lilly were both very sleepy. Travis dropped Lilly of at her cabin, before heading off to his.

**(So? What do you think of this pairing? Trust me, this is going somewhere, which will involve lemons, I swear. Review, spread the word. Also, if anyone would MSG me and help me with, making lemons/kissing scenes, feel free, thanks in advance...)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Lilly and Travis had started dating. They had been on four more dates since then.

Tonight was supposed a special night, as Travis had said. Lilly had no idea what it was, but it sounded intresting. Travis had told her to be at his cabin during the Campfire.

**At the Hermes Cabin**

Lilly had managed to sneak off from her cabin, barley though. Emma wasn't convinced when she said she was ill. But Emma et it slide, luckily.

Lilly knocked on the cabin door. After a few seconds, Travis opened the door.

"Hey there," He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"So, what's the surprise," Lilly said eagerly.

"My, my, someones imptient," Travis joked.

Travis led Lilly into the cabin, towards his bunk. In the corner was a Flat Screen, playing Pandora. Travis sat down, motioning for her to sit next to him.

As soon has she sat down, Travis kissed her. Lilly was shocked at first. Then she kissed back.

Travis slowly pulled her tank top off. Lilly pulled her hair behind her head. Travis began to fondle her boobs, which caused Lilly to moan. Lilly pressed her hand against his chest, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Before she could finish, Travis flipped her over, so she was laying on her back.

Travis started to pulled down her pants, and started to massage her.

Travis started to kiss h neck as the door opened.

"Oh gods, sorry I just left my jacket," A guy said, "Wait. Lilly?!"

Lilly looked up at the door, trying to cover up. She realised it was Connor.

"Lillywhat the fuck?" The guy at the door shouted at her.

"Travis, I um," Said the guy ontop of Lilly.

"Wait," Lilly looked at the guy on top of her, "Connor!"

Lilly looked at Travis, still by the door. "Oh my gods, Travis I'm so so sorry."

"Save it," Travis said, clearly holding back tears. He turned around and stormed out of the cabing, slamming the door behind him.

"Shall we continue?" Connor asked. Lilly glared at him, and slapped him.

"What the fuck? Why would you trick me?" Lilly asked as she started crying.

Lilly quickly pulled on her clothes and rushed out of the door to find Travis.

"Travis!" she yelled exiting the cabin.

She had no idea where to go, but she decided to go to the Campfire. When she got there, she couldn't see him. So she decided to go and sit next to her siblings.

Lilly sat next to Emma, who looked over, and saw Lilly. She gave Lillt a quizicall look, but returned to the Sing-a-long.

**After the Campfire**

As the campers dispersed, Emma pulled Lilly to the side.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Connor tricked me, and we almost did it. And then Travis walked it. I thought I was with Travis," Lilly said as she started crying.

"It's okay, things will get better, I promise."

"No it won't. I have ruined my chances to ever be with Travis," Lilly said as she sat down and pressed her legs to her chest.

"Look, some people would say since we are Nemesis' children, that this is our punishment fo Ethan Nakamura. Campers disliking us, and all the bad things that happen to us. But I don't believe that for a momment. This is just bad luck. Connor did that because, I believe, that he likes you," Emma replied.

"No," Lilly said as she hugged her legs.

**Travis' POV afte he stormed out**

_How could Lilly do this to me?___Travis thought to himself. He and Lilly had been dating for two weeks. In that time, Travis had learned that Lilly wasn't a betray-er. She was a truthfull person, who hated lying, and hated being lied to.

But now, he wasn't sure. He had walked in on her and his brother, his Twin! Now he couldn't trust anyone. He had learned since the Second Titan War, not to trust anyone but not anymore.

**2 Hours Later**

Since Travis had stormed out of the cabin, he went to the woods. He sat by Zues' Fist. He pulled out a small package from behind it. In it were several comic books, some chocalate, and a magical tent that he took from the Big House attic.

He grabbed the package and headed towards the Lake. On the way her turned through a bunch bushes and low lying trees. He parted them to a open space next to a pond.

He set up a fire, set up the tent, and went inside and ate some chocolate. He read a comic and and went to bed.

**(A/N- Review and give me ideas where to take this, I read them, and If i get an Idea I'll try to add it too the story)**


End file.
